Paint the Sky with Stars
by TheEmoMimeLord
Summary: A Camp Lazlo Fourth of July fic. Camp Kidney is having no fireworks this year! So Lazlo thinks up a plan to have some fireworks for Fourth of July!


**Paint the Sky with Stars**

**By: Pixel-chan**

**a.k.a: Cranky-chan**

**------------------------------**

**Its one day after Fourth of July. But this is just my version of a Camp Lazlo Fourth of July. Yeah. Whatever.**

"It's coming," said Raj.

"Almost," said Lazlo.

"Fireworks," said Clam.

It was a warm July night. Almost. But this year, there would be no fireworks.

A shadow clouded the window of the scoutmaster cabin.

"Sir, I think the campers are expecting some fireworks this year." Slinkman looked anxiously out the window.

"Just throw some wood chips in the air or something," said Lumpus. "Do you know how expensive fireworks are?"

"But sir, I think the campers will be disappointed," said Slinkman. "They are really looking forward to it."

"Yeah whatever." For Lumpus, the loud noises and bright lights of fireworks were a nuisance.

Slinkman looked one last time out the window. In truth, he was actually looking forward to it himself.

The three jellies sat on a log, staring into the sky.

"Lazlo, I do not think there are any fireworks," said Raj.

"There has to be. It can't be a Fourth of July without fireworks," said Lazlo, valiantly hopping upon the log. "It was on this day that Jerry Springer fought the grammar Nazis and won free chicken milk for our country."

"Lazlo, I do not think that's what happened," said Raj. "Plus, we can just watch the fireworks from Acorn Flats."

"But what about Camp Kidney? We deserve to have some fireworks of our own," he said.

"Give up, Lazlo." Edward scowled at his "useless attempt". "This place would probably blow up. Hey wait; maybe that's a good thing."

"But it's just not special without our own fireworks," said Lazlo.

"Then why don't you just get your own to blow up," said Edward. Thoughts buzzed in his mind of Lazlo blowing up.

"That's a good idea, Edward!" shouted Lazlo.

Edward scowled angrily, "Where are you going to find the money for them before tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking you could help," he said. He gave Edward a convincing smile, which Edward returned with a frown.

"I despise you with great intensity, Lazlo." Edward turned around and crossed his arms. It was a sad truth. He wanted fireworks, too. Just not with Lazlo.

"Come on, Edward. If you don't help buy the fireworks then who will?" Lazlo waited with anticipation.

"Money," said Clam.

Edward didn't bother to turn around. He thought to himself. Is his hunger for fireworks stronger than his hate for Lazlo? He knew he was going to regret this.

"Fine, I'll use my father's credit card," said Edward angrily. "But I'm not paying for your medical bill if you blow up."

"Thanks Edward." Lazlo was into hopes now. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"But Lazlo, how are we supposed to get to town?" asked Raj.

"We'll take the railcar," said Lazlo.

"Well, I'm not going to help power it," said Raj.

"No," said Clam.

Edward already knew what they had in mind. "I am not going to help push that lever."

"Well I can't do it by myself," said Lazlo.

There was a long silence between them.

"Well, I'm not going to do it," said Raj.

"No," said Clam.

Edward still didn't budge. "F-fine."

Edward held one part of the railcar lever while Lazlo held the other. Slowing down then speeding up, they pushed their way into town.

------------------------------

"Sir, I've noticed that Lazlo, Clam, Raj, and Edward are gone," said Slinkman.

"They'll come back," said Lumpus.

--------------------------------

The four scouts marched into town.

"Now where can I find a fireworks stand?" Lazlo scouted the area.

Edward searched his pant pocket for his credit card. He felt the edge and pulled it out, examining the shiny numbers.

"There it is," said Lazlo, pointing.

"Fireworks," said Clam.

Edward looked up from the shiny card. He snatched the jellies and ran behind a wall.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Raj, hands to his hips.

Edward looked around the corner. "It's my father."

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam peeked around the corner. There was a fancy dressed man and woman Platypus. And beside them were Edward's four brothers.

Lazlo could feel his eyes getting bigger as Edward's huge family started walking different directions.

Edward ran off as he saw his father coming closer and closer. He grabbed Lazlo's wrist. "Run."

"Where Edward?"

"Anywhere, just don't let any of them see me," said Edward. His head darted side to side nervously, scouting for signs of his family.

"You shouldn't be scared of your own family," said Lazlo.

"You just won't understand. Just go," said Edward. He hid behind a vacant fruit stand, seeing the shoes of his tall brother walk by.

"Uh Lazlo, how are we supposed to buy fireworks hiding from seven people," said Raj.

"I guess we'll have to figure something out," said Lazlo.

Edward gave a sign to be quiet as another one of his brothers walked by.

"Lazlo, I have a plan," said Edward. "But you will have to listen closely."

"Okay," said Lazlo.

"I need you and your friends to divert their attention while I buy the fireworks," said Edward. "Got it?"

"I guess," said Lazlo. Raj and Clam waited behind him as Edward gave a sign to run out.

Lazlo came up from under the fruit stand.

"Okay, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Raj.

"I guess run around and scream." said Lazlo.

The trio exploded in a tantrum. None of them seemed to pay attention.

"We have to change it," said Lazlo.

"Insult," said Clam.

"Um, I'll try," said Lazlo. "Hey, King Platypus, father of Sir Edward of Platypus Shire!"

They just looked at him weirdly, but then continued to what they were doing.

Edward was charging the fireworks, going nuts on how slow the clerk was going. He looked behind him towards the town, seeing his family was still walking around.

"What is Lazlo doing!" Edward was shaking anxiously. He looked up at the blank minded clerk, scanning the card over and over. _"This is going to take long."_

He ran over to Lazlo. "Why is my family still walking around the place?" He was tightening up in frustration.

"I'm trying to insult them but I can't," said Lazlo.

Edward pulled out a random sticky note pad and started scribbling on it. He pushed it towards Lazlo. "Here, just say the things on these. Do anything to attract their attention."

Lazlo started belching out insults, which significantly pulled in their attention. Edward even wrote who they were to. Lazlo was trying to read carefully, while Clam repeated every last word he said.

Raj poked Lazlo's neckerchief. "Uh, Lazlo, I don't think we should get them too angry." He looked up at Edward's muscular brother, fantasizing pain happening soon.

Lazlo ignored him, looking into the notepad. Edward even wrote next to an insult to his brother, that he "always wanted to say this to him".

The clerk was finally able to get his charge through. Edward pulled on the huge bag full of fireworks. Okay, he wasn't expecting this. How is he supposed to haul that thing out without catching their attention? He would have to leave Lazlo and the group behind.

But the simplest answer was right in front of him. He took out a match and a firework, lighting it carefully and throwing it behind his family. It lit up with sparks, making them spin around to see what's happening.

"Lazlo, come on!" Lazlo scurried to the bag and lifted it to the railcar.

"Push Edward!" Lazlo and Edward pushed like crazy. As the railcar sped off, Edward's family turned around just to see the edge run away.

"Okay, that was weird."

--------------------------------------

"I have to say. Even though I hate you; I have to say that was quite an adventure, Lazlo," said Edward. He lifted a part of the fireworks.

"I can't wait to see the looks on the other campers' faces," said Lazlo.

"Happy," said Clam.

As they walked in, various campers looked their way. They could hear eruptions of firecrackers from Acorn Flats. Lazlo dropped the sack in the middle. "We're going to have some fireworks this year."

-----------------------------------

"Sir, Lazlo seems to have gotten some fireworks," said Slinkman.

"Fireworks? Confiscate them immediately!" he said.

"Sir, I don't think we should," said Slinkman.

"They won't miss them," said Lumpus. Slinkman looked out the window as Lazlo lighted a firework, which shot into the sky with the awe of campers. He looked at Lumpus, and back at the campers.

"I'm sorry sir. I can't do that," said Slinkman.

"What?" Lumpus stood up to see Slinkman slither out the door. "Wait Slinkman! Don't leave me here!"

Lazlo handed a match and a firecracker to Slinkman as a flower of color erupted into the night.

He could see everyone staring into the sky. Even Edward.

Lumpus got out of his cabin, figuring to be apart of everyone else. Lazlo felt a feeling that bubbled up to his face. Raj and Clam were with him.

He looked up into the golden explosion. It was like a sheet of bright falling stars that littered the sky. Maybe this was a long way to go just for fireworks. But through it all, it was worth it.


End file.
